


(Expect) The Unexpected

by CountingStarks



Series: The Sweetest February [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Rookie!Leon, The Sweetest February, no regrets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: León y Kevin llevan un año de amistad, prácticamente desde que el novato policía piso la estación de Raccoon City. Sin embargo, una tarde llena de café con whiskey, algunas cervezas y un jeep por reparar, sacará a la luz sentimientos que luchaban por salir.





	(Expect) The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot forma parte de una serie de trabajos independientes por el mes de febrero. Si desean participar, pueden pasar por mi Tumblr y ver la lista de prompts, 14 en total <3
> 
> Por mi parte, serán una serie de fanfics multifandoms, comenzando con este, que tenía muchas ganas de escribir.  
> Los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.

Cuando Leon llegó a la estación de policía de Raccon City, sabía que su vida iba a cambiar. De nuevo a la ciudad donde había pasado su infancia, ahora como un agente de orden que podría mantener la paz y ayudar a los habitantes en la cotidianidad, reponiendo aunque sea un poco todos sus años felices, permitiéndole a otros vivir su juventud tranquilos porque alguien cuidaba de ellos.

O al menos, eso era lo que su mente divagaba cuando se encontraba rodeado de todo el papeleo que el Jefe Irons le hacía revisar. La gran mayoría eran infracciones de tránsito, y algunos delitos menores. Ser el nuevo de la estación no era nada emocionante, aunque ya llevaba un año trabajando como oficial. Sentía que todo su potencial estaba siendo desperdiciado detrás de un escritorio.

Sin embargo, desde otro punto de vista, había aprendido mucho de sus compañeros durante ese tiempo, en especial de Kevin Ryman. El oficial era mayor que él, y desde los dos segundos que había puesto un pie en los lockers para dejar sus pertenencias, se habían convertido en amigos inseparables.

— Deberías dejar de divagar cuando estás en el trabajo, Kennedy.

La voz de Kevin a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Era como si lo hubiera invocado de pronto, pero no se reprimió una sonrisa.

— Depende, ¿Trajiste café? Es lo único que puede mantenerme despierto en medio de este… interesante trabajo.

Aquello sacó de Kevin una carcajada. Sabía que Irons lo estaba quemando, metafóricamente hablando, sentado ahí en su escritorio archivando estúpidas multas. Colocó el vaso de cartón en frente de él, y tomo asiento en la esquina del escritorio. La actitud del mayor era bastante despreocupada ese día, lo cual de inmediato llamó la atención del más joven.

— ¿Alguna razón por la cual estés tan contento? ¿Acaso Cindy por fin te dio su número de teléfono? — La sola mención de la rubia hizo que Kevin rodara los ojos.

— Cállate y bebé tu café. Lo traje como te gusta. — Obediente, el menor obedeció y probó un sorbo del café, y de inmediato sus papilas se deleitaron con el sabor del whisky mezclado con la cafeína.

— Deberías apresurarte en terminar eso, recuerda que hoy voy a revisar tu auto. Y no quiero terminar tarde.

Cierto. El jeep de León estaba averiado desde hacía ya tres días, y los conocimientos de mecánica básica del castaño no habían logrado arreglar el problema. El caminar a diario desde su casa hasta la estación era un buen calentamiento para iniciar el día, pero el clima hacía necesario el uso del auto.

— Podemos irnos ya si quieres. Nadie se va a morir hoy porque la multa de este hombre no se encuentre en una carpeta. — Sonrió alzando la boleta, y tomando otro sorbo de café. Ciertamente, estaba delicioso.

Kevin puso los ojos en blanco, pero no tardó mucho en seguir al joven policía. Compartir con el chico rebajaba las tensiones ocasionadas por el trabajo, y estaría eternamente agradecido por eso. Pero tal vez, para lo que tenía planeado, necesitaba al menos tres vasos de whiskey.

* * *

 

Arreglar el jeep del chico había tomado más tiempo de lo que realmente esperaba, sin embargo, lo había logrado con éxito. León era un joven ávido de conocimiento, por lo cual entre cerveza y cerveza, hacia preguntas suficientes como para asegurarse de poder arreglar el auto en alguna ocasión.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Kevin se sentó en la cochera a limpiarse el sudor y la grasa del rostro. Estaba cansado, pero ahora contaba con un poco de valor extra para poder dar el siguiente paso. Era increíble que, con treinta y dos años, estuviera sintiendo tanta ansiedad como si tuviera quince.

Salió de la cochera, y se caminó hasta la confortable sala de estar del chico, que al parecer estaba terminando una llamada. Lo recibió con una sonrisa enorme y brillante.

— Iba a ir a buscarte. Acabo de pedir la cena, estoy seguro de que tienes hambre. Mientras esperamos, ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

— ¿Cena y cerveza? Por supuesto que quiero. Menos mal que sigues trabajando con los archivos, porque de estar en el campo, no podríamos hacer esto tan seguido.

— Es una forma más aceptable de ver ese asunto… No sabes cómo ansío estar en el campo, atrapando delincuentes – La emoción de solo decirlo hizo reír a Kevin, y sonrojar al chico.

— Dame esa cerveza, futuro Robocop.

León hizo un gesto con los labios mientras abría el refrigerador, sacando un par de cervezas y colocándolas encima de la barra. Kevin tomo la suya rápidamente, abriéndola y tomándose gran parte. Estaba ansioso. Se acercaba el momento.

— Sé que serás un buen policía cuando entres al campo. Pero, tranquilo. Todos comenzamos entregando multas, o peor, archivándolas.

— ¿Siempre has tenido ese buen concepto de mí? — León sonrió para molestarlo.

— Desde el momento en que te vi colocando tus cosas en el locker. Justamente ahí, supe que debía tenerte de mi lado. Vas a llegar lejos.

Definitivamente, León no esperaba esa respuesta. Sintió sus mejillas arder, y el color rojo extenderse hasta sus orejas. En ese momento no supo específicamente porque, si era por el café con whiskey de la tarde, toda la cerveza que había bebido, o las palabras de Kevin. Aunque, apostaba por lo último.

Carraspeó para encontrar su voz de nuevo, y habló con nerviosismo.

— Tu reputación habla por ti, Kev. Y es para mí un honor _tenerte_ de mi lado. - La sonrisa de Kevin se hizo ancha y orgullosa.

— Hay… hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte, León.

— Claro, ¿Necesitas ayuda con un caso? Sabes que puedo ayudarte, y tengo mucho tiempo en la comisaria. Puedo ser tu apoyo.

Kevin respiró hondo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

— Es algo más personal. Verás, hay una persona… No, no es Cindy. No me mires así y déjame continuar. Es, de hecho, alguien del trabajo.

León lo miraba atento, muy curioso ahora. Su imaginación estaba volando ahora, ¿Quién sería esa persona?

— Es… un hombre, para comenzar. – León no dijo nada, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Era un chico con una mentalidad muy abierta, y eso le tranquilizaba.

— No hay problemas con eso, siempre y cuando tú seas feliz, yo también lo soy.

Kevin tragó grueso, y se terminó el resto de la cerveza. Necesitó un momento para respirar profundo, mientras rascaba su nuca. Era capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos zumbando en sus oídos.

— Mientras yo sea feliz, tú también lo eres…

— Por supuesto, Kev. No hay nada que me haga sentir más content-

— ¿Quisieras ser feliz a mi lado?

Esta vez, fue León quien se terminó el resto de la cerveza, mientras pensaba en que eso era un error. Porque, claro, seguramente estaba ebrio y escuchaba cosas.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso. La persona que me gusta, eres tú, León. Sé que esto podría cambiar algunas cosas entre nosotros, tal vez para mejor… o tal vez para peor. Pero, es algo que lleva mucho tiempo dentro de mi, y no quiero seguir guardándolo.

A León le tomó dos minutos contestar, ¡Eso explicaba tantas cosas! ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Los chistes de Rita y Harry, las constantes atenciones de Kevin, y ese sentimiento que le calentaba el pecho todos los días que lo veía sonreír… Debió haberse dado cuenta antes, qué estúpido era.

Sin embargo, esos dos minutos fueron suficientes para que Kevin sintiera el mundo caerse a sus pies. Se acercó a tomar la camisa de su uniforme y los guantes sobre el mueble, dándole la espalda al más joven.

— Yo… Mejor me voy. No quería importunar con ese tema. Lo siento, León.

— No… No puedes irte.

Antes de poder preguntar por qué, sintió como los brazos de León lo rodeaban, apretando su espalda contra el pecho del menor.

— Yo… Si. Yo quiero ser feliz contigo, Kevin.

La sonrisa del mayor fue inmensa, y nuevamente el corazón le palpitaba tan bruscamente que pensó que se iba a salir de su pecho. León no lo soltó, y continuó hablando. La voz le temblaba, pero sabía que estaba feliz. Lo notaba en su forma de decir cada palabra.

— Debí haberme dado cuenta antes.

— No te culpo. Eres algo despistado.

León rio, y Kevin se unió al instante. Se soltaron por un instante, riendo como un par de adolescentes, mirándose sin decir más. Era un silencio cómodo, lleno de complicidad. Sin embargo, fue algo que duró poco, debido al sonido del timbre anunciando la cena.

Una vez ambos estaban sentados en el enorme sofá, cada uno con un pedazo de pizza en el plato, y Kevin fue el primero en hablar.

— Esto… aunque estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado, no es como yo lo esperaba, para ser honesto. Creo que he bebido demasiado, ¿Fui muy brusco?

León se sintió conmovido, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo.

— Honestamente, en lo que a mi concierne, me encantó.

Kevin sonrió ampliamente. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito cuando estaba alrededor del chico. Kevin se levantó, dispuesto a irse, hasta que sintió la mano de León sobre la suya.

— ¿No quieres quedarte esta noche? Mañana podemos ir juntos al trabajo. Después de todo, ya el jeep está arreglado.

Y con esa sonrisa del menor, Kevin supo que no podría negarse a pasar la noche con León.


End file.
